Origins
by Nagini the Moon Goddess
Summary: Touching a lamp somehow traps both Seras and Alucard inside the tiny space. While Hellsing agents trace the origins of the lamp to find out how to break the spell, the two vampires have to deal with their issues from past and present. The investigation leads to some surprises. How will this affect their Master-Servant relationship? Will Hellsing survive? Language, some violence. M


I've been so busy with... well... Life. I've tried to continue my other stories, but I'm not feelin' the ideas flowing so I was about to just give up when I checked this Facebook group I'm a part of. One of the admins gave a list

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellsing. If I did we'd all be vampires by now.

* * *

There was an awkward silence in the room as they stared at the small object in front of them. Sir Iliya gazed at it, in slight wonder. His brow furrowed as he examined the thing, lightly poking it. He's never shown such careful curiosity before, it was somewhat exciting to watch. Walter cleared his throat and Iliya's head snapped back up at him. He had bent over his desk to inspect the object more thoroughly. The young Hellsing leaned back into his chair and linked his fingers together.

"Is there a way to fix this, Walter?"

The old retainer bowed his head and adjusted his monocle before he spoke. "I have been searching for a solution in the Occults section in the library, Sir. I have also dispensed search teams to find the culprit responsible."

"Good, good." He replied softly, tapping his fingertips together rapidly. It was an odd habit of his when he was thinking. Silence fell upon them again. Iliya let out a deep, long sigh and picked up the object of his current frustration. It was an old oil lamp, it reminded him of the lamp in the story_ Aladdin_. Which when he considered how the whole predicament had occurred, was the correct association. He just hoped they were alright inside.

It wasn't gold and plain, like the one in the legend. It was pretty and silver instead. It had a small thin chain linking the lid to the curved handle and it had all sorts of little intricate details around the body and post. It was small in size, with little touches of colors like green leaves and baby pink flowers fanning across the top. The lamp just seemed so rich and delicate, it was hard to imagine it served as a magical prison.

"How would Mother remedy such a thing, I wonder?" Iliya muttered thoughtfully as he turned the lamp over and over in his hands, inspecting every detail on it. He pulled on the little chain and the lid popped open. It seemed to be pitch black inside.

"Would you like me to send for her, Sir?" Walter asked carefully. Iliya and Integra were ... an explosive pair. The two in a room together is like giving an axe murderer a room full of victims for him to kill. It was bloody carnage. Ever since Iliya had turned the appropriate age to succeed her, things have become rather tense between them. Iliya wanted to run the Organization differently and Integra was such a stickler for tradition.

Walter turned his thoughts to the younger Hellsing. He sat behind a sleek desk with a metal top and frame. It was some sort of modern looking thing, as was the rest of the furniture in the office. Iliya ran a hand through his thick black hair and then dragged it down his face, pulling the skin with it. He looked so silly for a moment before he went back to tinkering with the silver oil lamp.

"Hmm..." He hummed thoughtfully. "I suppose so. She might know something more about this than I."

"Very good, Sir." Walter said with a bend at the waist and turned towards the door. Just as he touched the handle, Iliya called out to him. "Oh, before I forget. Where did you find this?"

"Mistress Evangeline found it, Sir."

"I see. You're positive they're inside?"

"Yes, Sir. The others have confirmed my suspicions and I brought it straight to you."

"Fantastic." Iliya groaned unhappily, placing his hand over his face once more.

Walter chuckled. "Quite so, Sir. Is that all?"

"Yes, you may go now."

An hour later, Integra sat in front of her eldest son, glaring at him as she sipped her tea. "Would you care to explain yourself, Iliya?"

"The situation at hand is self-explanatory, Mother." The son said dryly. His tone did not soften Integra's glare. "I can see that, but I'd like to know how you managed to allow this to happen. Not only have you compromised the integrity of this Organization to allow those creatures in here but now your two best agents have been _trapped_, of all things in... in...In a blasted LAMP!" The former Hellsing hissed angrily.

Iliya gave a snort-like laugh. "I'm sorry Mother. I was not aware magical imprisonment in household objects actually happened to the two most powerful supernatural creatures on the planet!" He growled back, nostrils flaring. Mother and son both glared at each other with glacial blue eyes. Neither was willing to break away from the lock until the lamp on the desk had jumped suddenly.

"_Will you two quit bickering about who screwed around with your toys and GET US OUT OF HERE!?_"

A very angry female voice yelled from the lamp, the sheer force and volume made the lamp shake and jump across the desk surface, the lid and chain jingling and rattling along with it. Iliya threw his head back and laughed heartily at the outburst. She had always been his favorite.

"Victoria, how dare you speak like that! Alucard, control your Child or I'll keep you both in there as an extended punishment!" Integra shouted at the little opening on the topside of the lamp. Then she shot another stone-cold glare back at her son, who was still chuckling and sniggering like some little schoolboy. So she smacked him upside the head with her gloved hand and he stopped immediately.

"Mother!" He protested as he rubbed the spot at the back of his head, grumbling. "Was that necessary?"

"Never mind that." Integra waved off the question and pointed at the lamp. "What do we know about this lamp and its' origins? More importantly, how did they manage to imprison Alucard in there?"

"Walter is still gathering information about the spell but I do not know much about the lamp itself." Iliya replied, although he was still pouting about the smack. Integra huffed and rose gracefully from her chair. "Find out, before disaster strikes and the family is ruined." She hissed at him, the vein in her left temple popping out from the frustration. "Dinner will be ready at 6. Don't be late."

"Yes Mother." Was the automatic reply. Integra pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes as she continued.

"Wear something appropriate this time as well. No more of those ridiculous graphic tee-shirts from America."

"Yes Mother."

"And it is your turn to read a bedtime story for Evangeline."

"Yes Mother."

As the door made a _click _behind the old Hellsing woman, Iliya went back to examining the lamp. He stared and stared, and stared some more until an idea popped into his head. He wondered whether it would work and all this fuss turned out to be unnecessary. But then he thought how embarrassing it would be for him and the family. Imagine, being bested by the most simplest solution in the book.

Iliya took a deep breath, held it in and then blew it out to calm his nerves and mind. No sense in not trying it anyways. Better now than never. Holding the small lamp in his hand, Iliya gathered up his sleeve with his other and rubbed the lamp's body with it.

And waited.

15 minutes had gone by and nothing had happened since he rubbed the lamp. "Sorry. " He apologized to the lamp, knowing that the two prisoners could hear him. "We'll get you out soon." The young Hellsing leader heaved a sigh, placed the lamp at a corner of his table and left the office.

As the grandfather clock in Iliya's room struck 6, he got dressed and made his way down to the dining hall where their family dinner was taking place. He was the last to arrive, naturally. Always perpetually late, no matter how well he managed his time. Iliya ignored the disapproving glare from his mother and sat down at the table. His two younger brothers were squabbling over the bread rolls and his sister sat next to him, doodling something on her napkin with a purple crayon.

"Robin, Arthur!" Integra barked at her two sons, who were busy trying to overcrowd each others mouths with bread. "Food is not a plaything."

Arthur was a strapping young lad, around the age of 15, with shaggy light brown hair and green eyes, nodded obediently and put down his doughy weapon of destruction. He was always full of energy, wanting to do things and go places. He took great pleasure in reading law books, something Integra greatly disapproved of, but he did it anyway. Bloody teenagers.

Robin was Arthur's twin. Identical in every way. Same eyes, same height, same build. They were the perfect copy of each other and such pains in the arses about it as well. The boys loved getting into mischief and it had made Integra want to murder them both on countless occasions. Robin however, did love his books more, particularly History.

One could always find him curled up at one of the window seats in the library, when he wasn't running around with his brother and making things explode. At one point he had declared to Integra that he wanted to be a teacher. Her head nearly exploded. It was quite a sight.

Evangeline passed the napkin to Iliya, her pretty, round eyes shining proudly of her work of art. Smiling, he took it and gave it a look. It was a stick man with a hat and a cane and some strange squiggles next to him that he could only assume was the landscape.

"Do you like it, Li-Li?" He heard her soft voice inquire and he turned his eyes back to her and patted her head lovingly. She could never pronounce his name right so she had dubbed him Li-Li. It was close enough, he thought to himself with an inward shrug. He didn't care.

"It's wonderful. I'm putting it in my private collection once we go to bed."

"Yaay!" The little girl exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in celebration and went back to slurping up her soup in the most lady-like way possible.

Evangeline was the youngest of the Hellsing family. She had a head full of pale blonde curls and the biggest, brightest blue eyes one could ever imagine on a child. The little child was no older than 6 and the jewel of everyone's eye. She was bouncy and cheerful, always dressed up in dolly dresses, with frills and lace. Most days, she'd raid Seras's closet and steal her shoes, then parade around in the halls, shouting at everyone "All hail Queen Evy-gene!"

When she ran into Alucard on such an occasion, they just stared at each other. Alucard had been forbidden any contact with the Hellsing children, as decreed by their mother. But that particular evening he was wandering the halls and heard the shouting and came to investigate.

"Tiny human, aren't you?" Alucard chuckled, looking down at the little girl, wearing her usual frilly dress with an oval lace collar and a pouf skirt, perfect for twirling. On her feet was a pair of over-sized red shoes. Evangeline gaped up at the tall, tall man. Her jaw hung on its' hinges and her eyes opened wide in wonder. Alucard was half expecting the little child to run away in fear. But suddenly, she pointed at him and shouted at the top of her lungs; "You are now the servant of Queen Evy-gene! Carry me to playtime!"

Alucard had been so taken aback by the shout and the whole confidence of the little girl. Because she was of Hellsing blood, he had no choice to obey. But as he begrudgingly picked her up, she smiled at him. This big, innocent and absolutely honest smile, just beaming up at the face of Death itself and he could no longer hold any more hatred for her.

He would never admit such a thing, being taken with the little Evangeline as she traipsed around announcing to everyone that Alucard was her servant. The looks and the glances, the shocked faces with their mouths unhinged as the odd pair passed them by.

Iliya on the other hand, was more fond of the other vampire agents he had come to acquire in the past few years, since he inherited the Organization. Mother was none too pleased with it but since he had all the power to pick and choose what he deemed good, she could not do much but just have shouting matches with him about it every so often.

He was the eldest of the three, of course. Only years old with a doctorate in psychology and other little diplomas that society deemed important and worthy. It never made much difference to him. He wanted to change the way everything functioned at the estate. Iliya loved the modern age and all its' advantages. He had updated the infrastructure, all the computers and most of the staff. Even added a department or two to help with the development of weapons and research.

Before the vampire fiasco, he was Integra's pride and joy. Now she's started hinting at other things, mostly marriage. Now, Iliya was no fool. He was intelligent enough to know when his mother had a scheme up in her alley somewhere. What she hoped to find, was beyond him. Iliya considered himself good-looking enough, with his thick black hair and striking blue eyes. But he had a skinny, lanky form and a hooked nose. The only feature he truly loved about himself without being too conceited about it, was his tall form; a strapping 6'2 and currently the tallest of the family. But the rest, to his knowledge, was not enough to be brag-worthy.

Once the family finished with their dinner, the children and Iliya all marched back upstairs to their rooms. The twins shared a room, it was their one demand. Iliya's room was just down the hall, closest to the office and precious Evangeline was in between his room and Integra's.

Evangeline gripped Iliya's hand tightly as she yawned. She stumbled a little and her eyes drooped, a sign of being tired. So the big brother picked her up and carried her to her room. It was big, bright and yellow, with a large princess canopy bed and fluffy giant pillows. Iliya helped her change into her sleeping attire and tucked her in. He read her favorite bedtime story; Alice in Wonderland. He watched her sleep, listening to the little sighs of her breathing, before he finally got up and stretched out his arm to turn on her nightlight. But suddenly her eyes flew open for a brief moment before they began to slide down again. "You can turn it off, Li-Li."

"Aren't you afraid, Ginny?" He whispered softly, his hand now stroking her beautiful locks of hair. Evangeline sleepily shook her head. "No."

"Why not?"

"Ally will protect me. It's his duty as my valet." She replied with a big yawn and gripped her doll tighter to her chest.

Iliya chuckled. 'Ally' must be Alucard. "It is, isn't it?" He murmured. "Alright, I'm turning it off. Then I'll tell Ally what a brave little girl you are."

"Okay." Was the muffled answer as evangeline turned her head into the pillow and went back to a deep and sound sleep. Iliya left the room as quiet as he could and met Integra in the hall.

"We need to talk."

"It's late, Mother and we have more pressing matters to think about at the moment. What with the imprisonment and all." Iliya muttered softly as they both walked to his room. But Integra was still stubborn. "There's nothing left to talk about if we have no information. Do not dismiss me like some low ranking snob from your meetings. I am your mother and I demand you show respect."

"Yes yes, mother of course." Iliya said with a little annoyed wave of his hand as he began rifling through his closet to pick out clothes for the next day. Integra continued to stand there, watching him until he looked up, surprised she was still there. He sighed and threw down the three ties he had in his hands. "Mother I refuse to talk about that right now. It is not time yet."

"It is time when I say it's time! The Knights will pick you apart to your bones if you do not marry! I will not stand to see my family's legacy be ripped apart by some pompous, old, fat men with a title and the mind of a deranged lunatic!"

"You never even wanted to get married!" Iliya hissed back, the anger lacing his words with deadly poison. "I don't even have a father! I was an experiment! Before I ever even became a plan in your mind, you handled the Hellsing Organization for a whole 20 years and those vultures you speak of never came to pick you apart."

"Because I ran this place efficiently enough to make up for the lack of marriage and they never dared breathe a word about it to me! I had their respect!"

"So do I!"

"No. You lost it the minute you brought in those monsters and their slaves!"

"You let Alucard bring Victoria in! What is the difference!?"

"The difference is that Alucard is a prisoner of our family and can be controlled! They cannot!"

"They can be controlled! They are controlled! You don't see them destroying and desecrating the entire city of London, do you?!"

They both glared at each other, the tension thick in the air. Finally Iliya just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt a headache coming on and he wanted to go to sleep. So he decided to hail up the white flag of surrender for now.

"Mother, I am tired and I have to brief the agents tomorrow. Please, leave the matter alone until we get out of this mess."

"Very well. But do not think this is, young man. The legacy must continue through you and through them." She pointed to him and then she pointed to the room next door, where Evangeline slept. Iliya just sighed and nodded, now massaging his temples, something Integra often did in annoyance. So the old Hellsing woman took that as her cue and left the room. The Hellsing son tried to sleep but his mind would not be quieted. One thing really mattered. How was he going to get out of this mess?!

* * *

Original plotbunny is from . Great site for pairings and stuff. I will be posting this there as well. I have a great and brilliant idea for this so please bear with me. I'm hoping this helps me out of my writer's block stint so I can finally finish my other stories for all of you.

Original plotbunny: Seras and Alucard are trapped somewhere, plastered against each other. He decides in glee, to make her as embarrassed as possible, by supposedly accidental rubbing, meeting of lips, or touches of the hand, until whoever or whatever is keeping them there, is gone.

Obviously mine will be a bit more dark and serious than this but that's the bones of it! Happy Halloween and Samhain and whatever else you all would call this holiday! I'm going to bed. Sooo tiiireeddd~


End file.
